


About Time

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, off-screen wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is not going to waste her second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

Peggy is not going to waste her second chance. Not here and now in this sex-obsessed and trashy modern world. Besides, she's not being too forward. This has been over seventy years in the making. They've more than taken their time, and even had that deeply belated dance. Now she wants him, and knows that even Steve can't mistake an invitation to her room (and she really does love Tony for letting her live in the tower) at one o'clock in the morning. She's had enough time in 2013 to find something nice and filmy to wear, and is draped not too artfully across the bed with a book. Pepper (and thank God for Pepper, recognizably feminine and sharing some of Peggy's sillier little concerns) had seen to the manicure and pedicure, and even some judicious waxing. Just enough to keep everything in trim, none of this landing strip nonsense.

She nearly jumps out of her skin at the light knock on the door. She gets up and lets Steve in. He looks mortified and also good enough to eat, in bare feet, jeans and a white t-shirt. He's blushing and carrying a small plastic bag. One of those ubiquitous little things, plain black.

"Have you come bearing gifts?" She murmurs, letting him in. Jarvis knows full well to keep his artificial ears away from this room tonight unless Peggy specifically calls him. With as many people canoodling in this building as there are, he's very familiar with privacy settings.

"Kinda?" He blushes even more, squirming as Peggy shuts the door behind him, every inch of exposed skin tingling, nipples achingly hard under sheer black. "I, uh... I guess Tony figured out where I was going, 'cause he wished me luck and gave me this." 

"Oh dear."

"I think he was trying to help."

"I know, but haven't you noticed that the Stark men always overdo things?"

He laughs softly. "True. God, you look amazing."

"Thank you. Pepper helped with the shopping."

Steve chuckles. "I'm glad you have someone who likes that."

"Oh, Natasha does too, she's just shyer about it." She takes Steve's hands and tows him over to sit with her on the edge of the bed. "And she has to divide the time with weapon shopping."

"I suppose so. I've seen her and Clint drooling over the catalogs together." He reaches out and strokes her cheek, and Peggy leans into the touch like a cat. 

"So, what did Tony give us?"

Steve chuckles, and they go through the bag together, which has some lubrication in it (amazingly slick, and Peggy can think of a few uses for that, to be sure) along with a multicolored galaxy of condoms, a sleek and smooth little vibrator, and a string of beads that rather mystifies them both. The presence of a little loop at one of end of it does rather point to its insertion somewhere, but given the consternation on Steve's face, Peggy decides that it can wait for another night. As it is, she sets the bag aside and crawls to sit side-saddle on Steve's lap, arms around his neck as she gets back to her project of giving him every kiss she wanted to but couldn't before. Steve has no objections, and just buries his hands in her hair and kisses back, hungry and sweet. He moans when she sucks his tongue into her mouth, and Peggy purrs, rubbing against his prick where she can feel it stiffening in his trousers. Steve whimpers, hands shyly resting on her waist until Peggy moves them, guiding him over her curves, murmuring into his mouth that he can touch her anywhere he wants to. His hips buck a little and she rides the motion, moaning softly. Steve's hands are as gentle as ever, squeezing her arse and sliding up the curve of her waist to weigh her breasts and press reverent kisses to the tops before nuzzling and suckling, hands sliding up her back to wind into her hair again.

Finally Steve's sweet little noises start to sound pained, and Peggy slides off his lap, making him turn and pressing him onto his back. She rubs a hand over his fly. "I think we should let it out. You know, give it a chance to make itself comfortable." Steve blushes even redder, and puts his forearm over his eyes as she eases him out of his jeans and out of the white boxers beneath. He's proportionate, and thankfully uncut. Pictures being so easy to come across now, she knows that the alternative is all the rage and has been for decades. Gripping the soft, soft skin and pushing it up over the slick head and then back again and listening to helpless little noise Steve makes, she's immeasurably glad he still has it.

After that it's easy, because Steve just lets her have her way with him. Soon they're both naked and she's rolling a condom over Steve's cock. She's aching and so wet she's sure she'll start dripping at any moment and just can't wait any longer. Peggy has only run a few experiments with fingers and supposes that this will hurt a bit, but she doubts it will be more than she can handle. She poises herself over Steve and gazes into his wide eyes as she holds herself open with one hand, carefully lining up with the tip of Steve's cock. There's a little whimpering noise that could be either of them, and then she's carefully pressing down. Steve stays still and groans, one hand knotted in his own hair, the other clutching at the headboard. Peggy struggles to keep her eyes open, mouth hanging open as she slowly, slowly sinks down, stretched wide and filled up. It burns a little, but she's so wet and wanting that it mostly just feels good. She takes most of him and pauses, stuffed and aching and loving it. Steve drags her down for a kiss, whispering desperately about how much he loves her.

By the time he can finally move, Steve wonders if he has already died and gone to Heaven instead of Valhalla (which Thor assures him is a very real place.) Peggy is so unbelievably tight, and so wet and slick and _hot_. He just lies there and lets her ride him at first, wondering why on earth anyone has ever objected to this position. She hovers above him, flushed and beautiful, and leans down whenever she wants to let him kiss and suck her breasts, to let him put his hands all over that flawless skin and finally, finally squeeze her ass and grind up into her, something that has filled an embarrassing amount of dreams. And then she rolls them over, and he moans, sinking deeper as her legs wrap around his hips, urging him in. He can feel a tiny patch of comparative roughness on his first experimental thrust. It's sweet and smooth too, of course, but different. He angles to rub along it, and Peggy moans, low and loud. Steve shudders and speeds up, kissing her more roughly than before, loving the way her arms twine around his neck to dig her fingernails into his back. It hurts, but it hurts good and he tells her so, murmuring into her ear as he rolls his hips and explores every part of her, still unable to believe this is happening.

The first time she cries out, Steve is afraid he's hurt her, but when he asks she shakes her head in the profoundest negative, and he re-classifies that as a good sound and keeps moving. She wants faster and harder and he can give it to her and not even get out of breath. Her eyes roll back and she's wetter than ever. Steve reaches down between them and carefully touches the slick little bud of her clit. Many modern women seem certain that he'll have no idea what on earth it is or be too rough with it, and so have told him all kinds of things. Embarrassing as these conversations are, having Peggy whimpering and wailing at the tiniest movements of his thumb is way more than worth it. Her thighs shake, still gripping him, and when he slips out a bit further than he has been and pushes back in harder and tilted more upward, she nearly screams. Peggy has never hesitated to give him orders, and before he can even stop, worried again that he's hurt her, she's barking at him not to stop, and then melting and moaning and begging for him to fuck her harder, right there. It's a very precise spot, a tiny dip behind the roughness. Like every other part of her it's soft and sleek, so soft he wouldn't dare pound it the way he is if Peggy wasn't demanding even more, hips canted up to meet him at the perfect angle, face suffused with bliss. Once he realizes exactly where she wants to be he holds her there, and Peggy cries out with every breath, mindless, sweet and sharp. He can't touch her clit and hold her hips comfortably, but she takes care of herself, sparing one hand from clinging to rub frantically with the pads of all four fingers, gasping and ordering him not to stop as it sweeps over her.

It's not like Steve doesn't know that women come. Bucky was mostly respectful and left out the names, but he did pass on a few tips and anecdotes. He had said that some girls hollered a lot and that some of them went real quiet and a lot would claw at your back if you were on top and doing it right. But he hadn't mentioned anything about outright screaming, or bucking for a full minute and a half, and certainly nothing about being sprayed with warm slick. It comes in several big jets, and it's all over his belly by the time Peggy stops moving and her body stops shuddering and quaking around him, squeezing in hard waves. There are little droplets on his chest, too, and even on the underside of his jaw. He whines, and kisses Peggy without thinking about the stickiness.

"Good Lord," she mutters, sounding drunk, "did I just…"

"I like it," Steve admits, blushing. In the grand tradition of fighting men everywhere his fellow Avengers have shown him some modern pornography. He's always thought that shooting off all over a girl's face is just gross and degrading, but the thought that the reverse is even a possibility makes his cock twitch. Peggy groans and just lies there beneath him, helpless and melted. "Uh, is it okay if I..."

"Yeeess…." She doesn't even open her eyes, and Steve smiles, rocking slowly into her, softer and deeper now. She tightens around him, cooing and still soaking wet, legs too weak and shaky to grip like they had earlier. Steve nuzzles between her breasts and speeds up a little, aching, pleasure coiling up tight in his belly. Peggy purrs, slowly regaining enough energy to rub herself again, hissing softly. Steve whimpers, then cries out as he slides against what seems to be the end and then dips into some hidden recess that allows him to finally press all the way into her, and he just grinds as deep as he can because he still can't believe Peggy is here with him and the feeling of her all around him is the best antidote. She holds him close and whispers in his ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine as she gasps and flutters again, moaning softly and telling him to let go, that she's got him and she's here now and it's safe, Steve, please let go.

He has no choice but to obey, shaking and crying out, whimpering her name over and over as his heart rate slowly lowers. She strokes his hair and doesn't let him go.


End file.
